Cuddles for Kendall
by BigTimeMegan98
Summary: Kendall comes home to a sleepy, cuddly James. Kames. Fluffy.


**Ahh! My first story! No hate :) Just a bit of fluffy Kames. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Kendall walks into apartment 2J at 1:28am after an extremely long day of recording and practising his dancing with Gustavo. Once Kendall enters the apartment he sees one of the most adorable sights his eyes have ever seen. James is curled up in a ball on the couch sleeping with his mouth slightly opened and his cheeks, flushed a light shade of red, squished against his shoulder. The brunette's hair is messily hanging over his eyes and one of Kendall's blankets has his body trapped keeping him warm. Kendall kneels down in front of his boyfriend and slightly shakes him, knowing James will be upset if he was woken rudely.

After a minute or so of shaking the younger boy and getting no response, Kendall started to get a little frustrated and softly started saying "James" in a sing-song voice repeatedly, and then the brunette's eyes fluttered open, finally.

James flutters his eyes for a few seconds -something he always does after he wakes up- and something about it has a goofy smile plastered on Kendall's face. "You're late. You said you would be home about an hour ago when I called you, 3 hours ago." James pouted and the smile remained on Kendall's face.

"I know Jamie, I'm sorry. Gustavo can be mean sometimes you know."

"Of course I know, he made me cry once."

"I remember. You kept putting your left foot forward instead of your right and he got really upset with you and screamed at you."

"Shut up. It was late and I was tired. The last thing I wanted was-"

"James, scoot over." Kendall interrupted. James rolled over onto his back and sat up just enough so Kendall could slip in behind him, settling back on the arm of the couch as James situates himself between Kendall's legs, sighing contentedly.

"And don't fret about it, I know the story. I was there. And you were really over tired that night, Gustavo should have let you go take a nap or something after recording before making you learn a whole new dance reunite, poor baby James." Kendall teased as he ran his fingers through James well-kept hair before bending down and placing a kiss to his hair.

"Kendall" James whined. "I'm tired, stop talking."

"Sorry baby, but you started talking. So what are you watching anyway?"

"Doesn't matter. You kept talking to me. And I think the movie is called "Mean Girls." it's just something that came on TV." James suddenly uncomfortable with his current position, rolled over again pressing his stomach to Kendall's, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest and wrapping his arms around Kendall's middle, sighing in content once again.

"Shut up James, you know you love this movie, don't deny it." Kendall laughed as he started rubbing circles on James' back with one arm, while the other wrapped itself around said boy's waist as Kendall intertwined their legs together.

"Mm, shut up. Sleepy."

"You're always sleepy, Jamie."

"Well when you run your fingers through my hair and rub my back, it makes me even more sleepy."

"Fine, I'll stop then."

"No! Just stop talking and put me to sleep. I'm really tired and I can't sleep when you're not here."

"Awe, is that why you're on the couch?" Kendall softly laughed as he planted another kiss to the younger boys head. "You're so cute." Another kiss.

"Kendall stop!"

"But you're adorable when you grumble."

"If I'm cute when I grumble then I'll be irresistible in a few minutes if you don't stop talking!"

"You're always irresistible." Kendall tightened his grip around James' waist. When James didn't respond, Kendall realized that James was actually really tired and wasn't just playing around. "I think it's time to put a certain Jamie-boo to bed."

James let out a small whine and then put his chin on Kendall's chest. "Can you carry me to bed? Please?" He pouted.

Kendall rolled his eyes playfully but then picks James up in his arms, bridal style.

"No no no. My back hurts, do it the other way." James whines.

Kendall then situates James in his arms so his legs are wrapped around his waist and his arms are tightly hugging his neck, while his head rests on the blonde's shoulder. "Better?"

"Yes, now carry me to bed." James closed his eyes.

"That's what I'm doing babe." Kendall carried James into their shared bedroom and carefully placed the younger boy on his own bed and laid him down while he changed into his boxers and T-shirt that he always wears to bed. Once done, Kendall climbs into bed with his pretty boy and pulls the blankets up over both of them and then wraps his arms around James' waist, holding him close and rather tight.

"Kendall?" James lifted his head from Kendall's chest to look up at him. "Could you, sing to me?"

"Of course, you know I love singing to you." Kendall lightly brushed his lips against James' before the brunette rested his head on Kendall's chest once again.

"_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I've see that you've come so far, to be right where you are, how old is your soul? I won't give up, on us, even if the sky's been rough, I'm giving you all my love, cause God knows were worth it." _Kendall suddenly stops.

"Kenny, I'm not even asleep yet. Keep singing." James whined into Kendall's chest sleepily.

"James, remember when we were little and you use to ask me to sing you to sleep during sleep overs and it was always the same song? Do you remember what song it was?"

"Yeah, twinkle twinkle little star. I use to love it because it has my surname in it. Diamond."

"_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are." _Kendall feels James smiling against his chest, and smiles himself. "Goodnight baby Jamie. Love you." Kendall places a kiss to James' forehead as the younger boy's breathing evens and he is finally lulled into sleep.


End file.
